The invention relates to a pulse radar apparatus provided with a coherent transmitting and receiving unit, including a transmitter and a transmitting antenna for the transmission of radar pulses of relatively short and relatively long duration, and a receiving antenna system with a first receiving channel coupled thereto for the reception and processing of echo signals from pulses of relatively short duration, and a second receiving channel for the reception and processing of echo signals from pulses of relatively long duration.
Such a pulse radar apparatus is known in various embodiments. With all these embodiments, pulses of relatively short duration are used to determine azimuth and range of targets of short range, and pulses of relatively long duration to determine the azimuth and range of targets at long range. The present invention has for its object to provide a pulse radar apparatus, as set forth in the opening paragraph, whereby pulses of relatively short duration are employed for obtaining not only azimuth and range of targets, but also the elevation of such targets.